Session 128
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 21 Ropamont 3Y20 Morning comes after an uneventful evening. Kendall had gone home some time in the night, and now Gunnloda's trying to make her conjured food not so bland so everyone can fuel up. PM Seirixori: Seir groans as she gets up and moves to Gunnloda. She sits down and sets the pot down in front of her, "Can I borrow your cooking spoon?" She mumbles, still half asleep. PM DM: Gunnloda hands it to her, no small amount of confusion on her face. PM Seirixori: Seir drops it into the pot, literally, and rests her chin on her hand with a yawn. PM DM: The pot fills with something akin to oatmeal. It tastes pretty much like Gunnloda's conjured food. PM DM: Gunnloda's eyebrows raise. "Well that's somethin'." PM Seirixori: Seir takes the spoon back out, "No using resources food." She mumbles again. PM Urrak: Urrak clambers out of her bed roll and walks over to Gunnloda and Seir. She sits down and grabs a bit of food to mindlessly chew on. After a moment she looks over at the pot "Oh, hey, it actually made somethin'." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle joins Urrak with some food as well. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks in from outside. She looks unrested, her eyes are a little red, but she's dressed in her armor and does walk over to get food. However, instead of eating it, she mostly picks at it in silence. PM Seirixori: Seir fumbles around for the staff, no longer a stick, and points it at Ryleigh. "Eat." A Snowdrop flower appears at the end of it. PM Brimeia: Brimeia gets some food and glances around at the others. PM Brimeia: "Woah," she murmurs, eyes widening at the sight of the flower popping into existence. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Ryleigh as she chews, unsure whether or not to say anything as well. "Fancy staff y'got there, Seirixori." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Lifting the spoon to her mouth, Ryleigh takes a bite and swallows it. PM Seirixori: She nods and her eyes brighten considerably as she grins, "Super fancy." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's very fitting," Ryleigh says, a small smile on her face. PM Urrak: Urrak takes a moment to tie up her hair, "So, we've got a few more of those fancy things t' find, eh? I remember a sword bein' one o' them," a smirk creeps onto her lips. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes. PM Seirixori: Seir lightly jabs the air with her staff at Ryleigh, motioning for her to take the flower, "There was that one blocked off place under us and there's one up here... did we see another one?" PM Seirixori: "With the thorns." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes it, with a muttered, "For me? Thank you." PM Urrak: "One in th' storage room, one down in th' mines...Can't say I remember another." Urrak taps her chin, "There's probably some rooms we haven't looked in up here. Or passed by quickly en route t' th' tree." PM Brimeia: "Hopefully there aren't anymore crystal things down there, and we can take our time looking around." PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "I'm sure there are more. There's no way that was it." PM Seirixori: She turns to Urrak, "We got the one in here, there's one to the south. So, do we want to go to the garden or do we want to go underground? I, uh, have something to do tomorrow morning so either way, I need to be back up here." PM Gayle Silbando: "We'll be ready this time though," Gayle says with absolutely zero confidence. PM Brimeia: Bri sighs, "Ah well, one can dream." PM Urrak: "Lead th' way Seirixori, we'll be right behind ye. we should probably take care of th' most out o' th' way ones first if ye need t' be back up here by mornin'." PM Brimeia: "What for?" Brimeia frowns in Seir's direction PM Seirixori: "To follow a tree," is all she says as she stands. She looks at Gunnloda, "Want to get the underground part done first?" PM DM: Gunnloda shrugs. "If y'think that's best." PM Brimeia: Bri's frown of confusion only deepens, but she doesn't ask further after Seir changes the subject. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh finishes unbraiding and rebraiding the flower Seir gave her into a part of her hair. PM Seirixori: "Well, since we're in here, and we know part of the way, might as well get to this part underground first." PM Urrak: "Sounds like a plan. Let's find some magic items." PM Seirixori: Once everything is put away Seir leads everyone back to the stairs that takes them down into crystal hell~. PM DM: You head to the underground level of the Center. The lights are still on, there's a hum of movement in the air, and you can hear the sound of water flowing nearby. PM Brimeia: Brimeia follows, keeping her axe ready, just in case. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stays near the front with Seir, but she doesn't try to 'lead' them through this place, she lets Seir do that. 2:58 PM] Seirixori: Seir starts to head south, the same direction they went the day before, "Ugh, this place..." PM Urrak: "Agreed." Urrak grumbles PM DM: You exit the neatly built stone building and enter the rougher cave-like area and it opens up ahead of you. PM Seirixori: Seir stops for a moment, briefly contemplating going farther south, but she instead turns and heads west and to the thorny wall. PM DM: This was where you needed to go single file and squeeze past some collapsed part of the tunnel, and as you continue, you can see the thorns to the south. PM Brimeia: "Alright, now what, Seirixori? Think that fancy stick can do something with this thorny thing?" PM Seirixori: Seir walks up to it and touches the thorns with her staff. PM DM: The thorny vines pull back, revealing a passageway and they melt away like they had never been there in the first place. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So it does do more than just produce flowers," Ryleigh says. PM DM: Through the passage, there's a light, and you can see more rail tracks. PM Seirixori: Seir grins again and with a small excited chuckle says, "It can do many things." PM DM: And let me get a perception check from Seir. PM Brimeia: Bri just whispers, "Magic..." in an awed voice. PM Seirixori: ((11)) PM DM: Ok. lol PM Urrak: "Ho-ly hells," Urrak grins PM Gayle Silbando: "I still think your method would have eventually worked, Brimiea," Gayle jokes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There are some things you can't muscle your way through," Ryleigh teases. PM Brimeia: Bri chuckles. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." PM Brimeia: "Some things, sure. But there's plenty of other things you can!" PM Seirixori: Seir again pauses, trying to decide which way to go. After a few seconds she starts to head west again, following the wall. PM DM: There's a glowing orb to the west, at a bend in the rails. The rails then head north under a collapsed bunch of rock. There's a bit of a tunnel ahead, and Seir can hear water. PM DM: However, as you start to walk inside, there's a sound of clicking and tinkling from the south. And we're going to roll initiative. PM Seirixori: ((10)) PM Urrak: ((23)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((14)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((4.15)) PM DM: Technically, Urrak gets to go first even though she hasn't seen any danger yet, and being in the back, wouldn't have heard it either. But go ahead and do what you will. PM Brimeia: ((15)) PM Urrak: Urrak will creep forward into the room and hold her action for whenever she actually sees an enemy ((end)) PM DM: One of the spider-like crystallized contraptions skitters out of the darkness and leaps at Urrak. Go ahead and take your held attack (singular) and it's going to pounce. PM Urrak: Urrak, startled by the crawler, attacks! ((27, 15)) PM DM: It leaps forward and stabs her with its claws as she slashes at it. She manages to take a leg off, but it's not enough to stop the claws from piercing into her body. I need a Strength save, please. (13 d) PM Urrak: ((9)) PM DM: Urrak is knocked prone. However, the second attack does miss. PM Seirixori: ((she get the +4 from Ry?)) PM Urrak: ((oh yeah forgot about that. would it be 13 then?)) PM DM: Still not enough. PM Urrak: ((boo lol)) PM DM: Two more follow that one, one leaping at prone!Urrak, the other at Ryleigh. PM DM: Both pounces fail, though, and only one claw strikes Ryleigh for 7 damage reduced to 4. PM DM: @Brimeia ! You're still on the other side of the door, but you see Urrak with a spider crystal thing on her chest and another trying to stab at her. PM Brimeia: ((uh... can bri attack the thing off of urrak or no?)) PM DM: You can attack it, but doing so isn't like golf swinging it off her. PM DM: You can use an action to push it 5' so it's not next to her. PM Brimeia: Brimeia moves up, rages, and smacks the spider thing she can reach. PM Brimeia: ((reckless, 15a, 16d; 17a, 14d)) PM DM: Bri clobbers it. It's still standing, though. PM DM: Another one comes out of the dark and flies towards Seir. 3:37 PM] DM: The pounce fails, but it does slash her for 15 damage. PM DM: Gunnloda avoids an attack of opportunity as she moves around Ry to cast Warding Bond on Seir. PM Brimeia: Bri uses her reaction to reduce the damage. PM Brimeia: ((Spirit Shield, 5 reduced dmg)) PM DM: Ok PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ! PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to try to grab ahold of the one that attacked Seir. ((8, 9 -_-)) PM DM: It flattens itself and avoids the grabs. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((end turn)) PM DM: Another one flies at Ryleigh's face, but bounces off her shield. PM DM: @Seirixori ! PM Seirixori: Seir growls and shifts into a cave bear. She then tries to grab the creature. PM DM: Athletics PM Seirixori: ((11)) PM DM: The thing is grabbed. PM Seirixori: With a roar she tries to throw it as far as possible. PM DM: What's a bear's strength score? PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: Give me a strength check. PM Seirixori: ((19)) PM DM: The thing flies 15 feet away and slides across the ground another couple feet. It takes 8 damage from the impact with the ground. PM Seirixori: Seir takes off after it so she isn't clumped up with everyone else. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando ! PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to run try and push the middle spider guy backwards PM DM: Athletics. PM Gayle Silbando: ((....4)) PM Gayle Silbando: Since that clearly did not work, she's going to summon her hound behind it. PM DM: It does not get pushed. PM Gayle Silbando: ((20 init for hound)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: @Urrak ! You're prone. PM Urrak: Urrak will try and push the crawler off of her PM DM: It's not ACTUALLY on you bc you can't share a space. You can stand then push. PM Urrak: Urrak will stand and shove the crawler away PM Urrak: ((20ath)) PM DM: It is pushed 5' PM Urrak: She'll then chuck a javelin at it ((24,9)) PM DM: Ok! It hits. PM DM: The creature's going to back away. The hound gets an attack of opportunity (not advantage) and it'll pounce at Urrak again. PM Gayle Silbando: ((13a, 8d)) PM DM: The hound's attack does hit, but does not knock it prone. Both attacks miss though. PM DM: And it's the hound's turn @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: ((Good boy can only take a bite and not like, drag it backwards right?)) PM DM: Could grapple and move, yes. PM DM: But not Bite and drag PM Gayle Silbando: He will try and grapple and move. PM DM: Athletics. PM Gayle Silbando: ((is a str roll ok?)) PM DM: Yep. PM Gayle Silbando: ((15)) PM DM: That is enough! Where are they going? PM DM: And which one? Purple, pink, or orange? 4:28 PM] Gayle Silbando: Good boy is going to drag the purple one backwards away. ((full or half movement?)) PM DM: Half PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: Ok! Greenie's going to attack Bri because her ancestors compel it. One hits for 14, reduced to 7. PM DM: Then purple's going to attack the dog. It gets a crit for 22 and a regular hit for 18! That's a total of 40 points... it now has ONE hp. PM DM: @Brimeia ! You have green with ancestors in front of you. PM Brimeia: Brimeia tries to grapple it and will move it away if she can. PM Brimeia: ((13 athletics)) PM DM: It is not grappled. It manages to avoid the grab. PM DM: You can try again with your second, but keep in mind the requirements of your rage. PM DM: Your ancestors fade each turn until you hit with a weapon attack that turn. PM Brimeia: Bri attempts another grapple. PM DM: Athletics PM Brimeia: ((11, gdi)) PM DM: Not enough. PM DM: Yellow's going to attack Seirbear. PM DM: Neither hit. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh attempts to push the creature back with her shield ((16, 8)), but misses both - again. She groans frustratedly. ((end turn)) PM DM: Gunnloda casts Bless on Seir, Urrak, and Ryleigh. PM DM: You can roll an extra d4 on all attack rolls and saves PM DM: Pink is going to attack Ry. The second claw is a crit for 20 piercing, reduced to 17. PM Seirixori: ((can gunnloda do her thing)) PM DM: Nope. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Brimeia: Bri uses Spirit Shield to reduce the damage. PM Brimeia: Ghosty ancestors like, get in the spider thing's face. PM Seirixori: Seir takes a bite and a swipe at the crawler. ((Claw: 16a, 12d - Bite: 17a, 9d)) PM Brimeia: ((9 reduced damage)) PM DM: Both Seir's attacks hit! PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle whispers, "Sorry Good Boy," before hurling over a chromatic orb of acid at the purple one. ((19a 11d)) PM DM: It takes 5 damage and Good Boy is killed. PM Gayle Silbando: She's gonna use 2 sorcery points to cast firebolt at it as a bonus action. PM Gayle Silbando: ((12a, 8d)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: It takes full damage! PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will try to push orange again ((15)) PM DM: It critically succeeds at staying put. PM Urrak: Frustrated, Urrak strikes it with her greatsword ((19, 9)) PM DM: That'll hit! These guys are pretty tough. PM Seirixori: ((it would be 19 to hit btw)) PM DM: Orange will attack Urrak again. The first attack hits for 20 damage! PM DM: Green will attack Bri again, which thank goodness one hits bc otherwise she'd need to rage again, but both hit for a total of 26 reduced to 13. PM DM: Purple gets to move and pounce, so it'll circle around and come for Seir. The pounce fails, but she takes 15 damage from the secondary claw. PM DM: @Brimeia ! 5:00 PM] Brimeia: Bri tries another grapple! PM Brimeia: ((24)) PM DM: It is grappled! PM Brimeia: ((Can I move it like, thereish?)) PM Brimeia: ((And I do or don't get one attack?)) PM DM: You can take one, yes. PM Brimeia: Brimeia drags it away from the others, then lets go and swings at it with her axe. PM Brimeia: ((25a, 17d)) PM DM: A good, solid hit! PM DM: Yellow will hit Seir twice for 23 damage. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going attempt to push it away (14), when it doesn't work she moves away from it. PM DM: It tries to claw her as she moves, but it misses. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She moves up next to Seir, and tries to hit purple ((nat 1)). PM DM: That will miss. PM DM: Gunnloda will cast Spiritual Weapon and a spectral hammer shows up next to the green creature. It takes 11 force damage and explodes! Everyone needs CON saves. PM Urrak: ((26)) PM DM: +4 if you're in Ry's aura. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((12)) PM Seirixori: ((24)) PM Brimeia: ((29)) PM DM: @Gayle Silbando ? PM Gayle Silbando: ((12)) PM DM: Everyone's ok! PM DM: Pink will attack Gayle. 12 damage! PM DM: Ok, when you're ready, let's do Seir! PM Seirixori: Seir wildshapes into a giant constrictor snake and goes to constrict the yellow one. ((20a, 10d and grappled)) PM DM: Auto-grappled? PM Seirixori: ((yes)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: @Gayle Silbando ! PM Gayle Silbando: ((how tall is the ceiling?)) PM DM: Here, maybe 10-15 feet? PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to cast levetate on the pink one to suspend in the air below the ceiling. ((Con save; DC 15)) PM DM: Ok! Pink is floating. PM Gayle Silbando: She's going to spend 2 sorcery points to cast fire bolt ((17a, 18d)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: Ok! It'll take the full damage this time. PM DM: How far from the ceiling are you putting it? PM Gayle Silbando: ((low enough so it can't flip around and reach anything)) PM DM: Including the ceiling? PM DM: @Urrak ! PM Gayle Silbando: ((yes, no touchy the ceiling)) PM Urrak: Urrak is gonna go apeshit on the orange crawler ((21,15 and 26,9)) PM DM: Ok! CON saves as the orange one explodes! PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM DM: Ry's blinded, not glittery. PM Urrak: ((18)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((23)) PM Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: @Seirixori ? 6:16 PM] Seirixori: ((18)) PM DM: Purple's gonna attack Ry with advantage! PM DM: One hit's a crit! 22 reduced to 19 piercing damage. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: ((I'm trying to remember if I spirit shielded this round yet)) PM DM: Have not PM Brimeia: Bri uses her spirit shield to reduce damage to Ry. PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: It's your turn though. PM Brimeia: ((Can i not react still while ry was getting hit?)) PM DM: Yes, but it's your turn now PM DM: So take your turn lol PM Brimeia: ((lol yeah, i was trying to see how to avoid piling in one place)) PM Brimeia: Bri throws a javelin at the purple one. PM Brimeia: ((15a, 6d)) PM DM: Ok! PM DM: Yellow is grappled, but can still attack at disadvantage. PM DM: What's a snake's AC? PM Seirixori: ((12)) PM DM: One hit for 13! PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair ! PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to side step the creature and kick it away from Seir. ((13)) PM DM: It is kicked! PM Ryleigh Alastair: She'll then move to it and attack it with Dawnbringer ((15H, 12D)). PM DM: Ryleigh does a thing! PM DM: Gunnloda's spirit hammer comes over to assist Gayle. For 13 force damage. PM DM: Pink will whirr ineffectively. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir bites the one she has constricted. ((19a, 15d)) PM DM: CON saves at advantage for everyone but Seir who has it a straight roll +4 from the aura. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((12)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((21)) PM Brimeia: ((26)) PM Seirixori: ((20)) PM DM: @Urrak ? PM Urrak: ((9)) PM DM: Urrak is blind! PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to take a step back and throw a chromatic orb of fire at the pink one. ((13a, 12d)) Then as a bonus use a spell slot to get 2 sorcery points back. ((end)) PM DM: That'll hit, and it'll reflect, but there's nobody to reflect to, so it takes half damage. PM DM: @Urrak PM DM: Pink is up in the air. Roll CON for blindness. PM Urrak: ((22)) PM DM: No longer blind. PM DM: Take your turn. PM Urrak: Urrak is going to throw a javelin at the pink crawler ((21,9)) PM Urrak: And another, for funsies ((27,11)) PM DM: The second causes it to explode! Another CON save for everyone. PM Urrak: ((13)) PM DM: You do get bless for saves. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((18)) PM Brimeia: ((27)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((15)) PM Seirixori: ((27)) PM DM: Purple will attack Ry again. PM DM: And miss twice. PM DM: @Brimeia ! There's only one left- on Ry. PM Brimeia: Brimeia throws some javelins at it. PM Brimeia: ((10a 6d, 14a, 7d)) PM DM: the second one hits. PM DM: But most importantly, it has ancestors now. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hits the creature in front of her with Dawnbringer. ((nat 1 / 16H,13D + 5smite)) PM DM: That is just enough to murder the last one. CON saves all around. PM Urrak: ((16)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((24)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((20)) PM Seirixori: ((23)) PM Brimeia: ((12)) PM DM: Ok! Everyone's fine and we're going to stop here. Back - Next (Back to Logs)